Avatar the last Airbender Truth or Dare
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Title says it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, ATLA Fans! I am going to be doing an ATLA Truth or Dare! There are rules:**

**1) You can't dare anything inapropriote. **

**2) You can dare them to go crazy in public... (Awkward)**

**3) You can dare them to dance like an idiot on camera. **

**That all I think... Send me your ideas in a PM. **

**See ya! Emily.**


	2. Part 1

Toph, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki were sitting around.

"What game should we play?" Sokka asked.

"How about, 'Kicking the idiot out of town'?" Toph joked.

Everyone laughed.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Aang suggested.

"Sure," Suki agreed.

"I'll go first. Zuko, truth or dare?" Toph asked.

"Dare," Zuko said.

"Alright, I dare you and Katara to act like a married couple fighting, then make up, and then kiss in public for 5 minutes," Toph giggled.

"You dare me to WHAT?!" Zuko asked.

"You heard me," Toph crossed her arms.

"Um, Katara?" Zuko asked.

"I'm good. Zuko! Son of a b****! I never want to see you again!" Katara screamed.

"Well, I never want to see you again!" Zuko screamed back.

Then they hugged and then made up.

"Now you have to kiss in public for 5 minutes," Toph said.

Zuko took Katara's hand and he took her outside.

"This is very awkward," Zuko said, as he placed his hands on Katara's waist.

"Very," Katara placed her hands around his neck.

"Well, if we are gonna go this let's get it other with," Zuko said as he gently placed his lips on Katara's.

Suki giggled from inside. After 5 minutes they stopped kissing.

Katara's face went bright pink, "I guess now we go inside."

"Yeah," Zuko replied.

They went in, to see a laughing Toph.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Zuko announced.

"Well, get on with it!" Toph said impatiently.

"Okay. Aang," Zuko looked at him.

"Truth! I don't want to do a dare," Aang said

"Alright. Have you ever kissed a girl?" Zuko asked.

Aang's face went red, "no."

"You're lying!" Toph announced.

"I am not!" Aang said.

"Are too."

"Are not!"

Are too."

"Fine! I have!" Aang gave up.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"One truth only!" Aang groaned.

"Fine! Your turn," Toph looked at him.

"Okay. Suki."

"Truth," Suki answered right away.

"Have you ever dated anyone but Sokka?" Aang asked.

"No, I haven't," Suki said. Sokka kissed her.

"Your turn," Aang said.

Suki turned to Katara.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Suki asked.

Katara's eyes drifted to Zuko, but she made sure no one knew, "Aang."

"You're lying," Toph sang.

"What?!" Aang, Zuko, and Suki asked together.

* * *

**I'm gonna leave it there. Send me more truths and dares! Thank you Quirkista for Katara's truth and Toph's dare. LOL! See ya later! Emily!**


	3. Part 2

**Previously on Avatar the Last Airbender Truth or Dare.**

* * *

_"Your turn," Aang said._

_Suki turned to Katara._

_"Truth."_

_"Who do you like?" Suki asked._

_Katara's eyes drifted to Zuko, but she made sure no one knew, "Aang."_

_"You're lying," Toph sang._

_"What?!" Aang, Zuko, and Suki asked together._

* * *

"I am not lying! I like Aang!" Katara said.

"Why did you kiss Zuko?!" Aang demanded.

"Cause it was a dare," Katara groaned, "let's just continue the game."

"I hate you, Toph," Aang whispered making Toph giggle.

"Alright, my turn," Katara sat cross-legged on the floor, "Sokka."

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" Sokka chanted.

"Alright, I dare you you to drink a gallon of cactus juice," Katara decided.

"You dare me to drink a gallon of cactus juice?" Sokka had the 'you're wierd' look.

"Yep!" Katara got up to get it.

"I didn't know we had cactus juice," Sokka said as Katara came back with it.

"Alright, here it goes," Sokka drank the juice.

"Wow, I never knew it had it in you," Suki grinned.

Sokka screamed and begged for water.

"Water! Water! Water! Water! Water! Water!" he begged.

"Alright. Go to the kitchen and get some," Katara smiled.

Sokka came back, "Zuko."

"Dare," Zuko said.

"I dare you to sing the ABC's backwards," Sokka said.

"Toph and Katara have better dares," Zuko said, saying the ABC's backwards

"Wow, perfectly too," Katara complimented.

"Thanks," Zuko smiled at Katara and saw her smile back.

"Alright my turn. Aang," Zuko said.

"Truth," Aang decided.

"Who do you like," Zuko was out of dares for that moment.

Aang's face went red, "No one. Alright Zuko."

"I just dared you though," Zuko said, "but dare."

"Tell everyone that Avatar Roku is your great grandfather."

"Avatar Roku is my great grandfather."

"Let's take a break from this game," Suki said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a nap," Sokka got up.

"I think I'll take one too," Zuko and Aang went to their rooms.

"Katara?" Toph asked.

"Yeah?" Katara replied.

"Who do you like?"

* * *

** OMG! I love cliffhangers! Send in more truths and dares! Love y'all! Emily.**


	4. Part 3

After the guys took their naps, which Sokka talks about food in his sleep, they continued the game.

"Alright, my turn," Zuko said, looking at Toph.

"I choose truth," Toph said, laying on the floor.

"Do you actually hate your parents?" Zuko asked, remembering the story Katara told him of getting Toph as an earth-bending teacher.

Toph sighed, "well, I don't hate them. Hate is a very strong word. They just aren't the best parents in the world," Toph replied honestly.

"Oh, wow," Zuko was surprised at her answer.

"Alright, Sokka," Toph looked at him.

"Truth!" Sokka said.

"What would you do if Suki was held hostage by the enemy and threatened to kill her?" Toph asked.

"I would save her!" Sokka replied.

"I'm actually surprised you're not lying," Toph said.

"My turn! My turn! My turn!" Sokka chanted.

"Get on with it!"

"Katara," Sokka said.

"Truth," Katara rubbed her arms.

"Do you still have a small bit of dislikemeant/hatred for Zuko?"

"Complicated," Katara replied.

"Your turn!" Aang announced, hoping she would pick him.

"Zuko," Katara looked at him.

"Truth," Zuko decided.

"Why did you save me from Azula's lightning?" Katara asked.

* * *

**Don't you love cliffhangers? Tell me in the reviews and PM me if you have any truths or dares! And try to guess why Zuko saved Katara from Azula's lighting. Love you all! Emily!**


	5. Part 4 AKA the last part

**Previously on Avatar Last Airbender Truth or Dare. **

* * *

_"Why did you save me from Azula's lightning?" Katara asked. _

* * *

Zuko held his breath. He never thought of it.

"I did it because..." Zuko trailed off.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Because I care. I don't know I could forgive myself if I let you get killed by Azula. I don't know how I could ask your family's forgiveness," Zuko replied.

"Zuko," Katara breathed.

"My turn," Zuko turned to see everyone crying, "what?"

"Such a sweet story!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Very," Suki said.

"Zuko's turn!" Aang announced when he stopped crying.

"Toph," Zuko decided.

"Dare," Toph said.

"I dare you to wear girl's clothing," Zuko said. He thought a little more, "for 1 day."

"What? I don't do that," Toph replied.

"Dare!" Sokka sang.

"Shut up, Sokka," Toph snapped, as she went up and put on a shimmery green dress.

"Oh my gosh, Toph! You are gorgeous!" Suki exclaimed.

"Yes!" Katara agreed.

"Girls," Zuko laughed.

"Learn to deal with them," Sokka laughed.

"I will," Zuko said, laying on the floor.

"My turn!" Toph announced as she sat down, "Sokka."

"Dare! D-D-D-dare dare!" Sokka sang.

"Wear perfume!" Toph announced.

"Yes!" Katara held her nose.

"Perfume?" Sokka asked.

"Yes!" Toph said.

Sokka put Suki's best smelling perfume on. He decided he needed it. He did need a bath.

* * *

**The final chap of Avatar the Last Airbender Truth or Dare! I would've got it up sooner, but I was at camp! Best camp ever!**

**Well, bye! And happy laughs! Emily.**


End file.
